Sick Day
by Ann-1124
Summary: When Amelia gets sick Link is there to help her out, which makes Amelia think about their future.
1. Chapter 1

**I woke up sick today which is where the inspiration for this story came from. My two fav characters in Grey's right now are Amelia and Link, so I love them together (well hopefully they become a thing). I was an Omelia fan but I think Owen needs to focus on himself and his kids, and now I'm getting off topic (LOL). I hope y'all like it (I tried to keep my Texan slang out of the story I caught myself a few times). I don't own any of the characters. Reviews are always welcome and encouraged. :)**

When Amelia was getting ready this morning to go into the hospital she felt like something was off, but she didn't really think much of it. Two hours into the workday her head and body were aching, and she knew she definitely caught the flu that Bailey had caught at school. She loved her nephew and nieces, but kids were like a walking petri dish of germs and she was the latest victim (last week it was Maggie).

By the time lunch came along she was ready to go home and crawl into bed and stay there for a few days. Amelia was standing at a nurse's desk trying to figure out if she should go home or crash in an on-call room for about an hour when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up and saw Link smiling at her, it had been a few days since she last saw him because she was helping Meredith with the kids. She gave him a weak smile back and Link knew that something was off.

"Amelia, are you ok? You look a little pale."

"Yeah... yeah, I'm fine. No, I'm pretty sure I have the flu."

"You should probably go home and rest." This thing with Link is new and Amelia honestly didn't know how to feel about it. He made her laugh, and he was a hell of a great kisser, and the sex was amazing, she likes him a lot but starting something new so soon after breaking free from the mess she had going on with Owen scared her.

"Yeah, I think that's what I'm going to do because honestly, I can't work right now."

"Do you need help getting home? I can take you."

"No, you are probably really busy. I'll find a way to get home."

"Actually, I was here all night, so I was heading to my apartment after this consult if you can give me fifteen minutes I can take you home." Amelia didn't have many options because she had carpooled with Meredith, so she decided to take him up on his offer. Link went to his consult while Amelia let Dr. Bailey know that she was sick, then later found an empty on-call room, where she curled up in the bed and fell asleep.

What was supposed to be fifteen minutes turned into thirty and Link was looking into on-call rooms looking for Amelia. He finally found her curled up and asleep, he didn't want to wake her up, but he knew she needed to get home and rest in her own bed. He went up to the bed and sat on the edge, he went to brush her hair and he felt that she was burning up.

"Amelia." He whispered and rubbed her shoulder to wake her up. Amelia opened her eyes slowly. "Let's get you home." Amelia sat up slowly knowing that the room would be spinning when she sat up, she looked up at Link and he gave her a sympathetic smile. She stood up slowly with his help and with his arm around her shoulders they walked to his car.

Amelia had to close her eyes during the ride, so she wouldn't empty her stomach in his car. She heard him softly humming but couldn't place the song. She felt comfortable with him, and the humming was working like a lullaby, but she didn't want to fall asleep again until she was in her own room.

"So, Link, when are we going to Barbados?" Amelia joked, but she honestly could go for a vacation sometime soon.

"We could go right now but given the fact that you are running a fever we should probably wait until you can see straight." They chuckled, and Amelia looked over at Link and she couldn't help but think that he could be the man to bring some light back into her life.

When they got to Meredith's house she was tempted to just crash in the couch, but with Link's help, she made it to her room. Amelia grabbed some comfy pajamas and went to the bathroom to change and she noticed that Link had put aside some of the pillows that were on her bed and brought her up some water and was currently looking at the pictures that were on top of her dresser.

"That is Charlotte and me, she is my best friend. She lived in L.A. with her husband and four kids and she is a total badass." Amelia remembered that she hadn't talked to her in almost a week and she needed to text her. "This is Addison, she was married to my brother and she was the first sister that I actually liked." Amelia smiled up at him and then went and laid down on her bed.

"I wish I had siblings, I was kind of a lonely kid growing up because I spent most of my time in the hospital." Link and Amelia had talked about their past before but not into great detail. They talked to each other while catching their breath after sex and found that they liked their conversations. "I didn't like making friends in the hospital because one day I would find someone the same comic books as me and then a week or two later they would either go home or they didn't make it. So, I kept to my comics a lot." Link looked over to Amelia and saw that she had fallen asleep, so he decided that he would bring her something to eat and some medicine to help her feel a bit better.

Link came back an hour later and saw that Amelia was still asleep, so he put the soup that he had brought for Amelia in the fridge and the medicine in the kitchen table. He didn't really know what to do now, so he sat down on the couch and ended up falling asleep.

Link didn't really know how long he had slept but when he opened his eyes he saw three little faces looking at him.

"Aunty Amelia, Thor is awake." Said the little blonde boy, and the kids ran off when he sat up. When he got up he saw Amelia and Meredith in the kitchen eating soup, he walked over to them and sat down next to Amelia.

"Hello Meredith, how are you doing?"

"I'm doing good. I'm going to go put the kids to bed and head to bed myself, goodnight you guys." Meredith and the kids headed upstairs leaving Amelia and Link in the kitchen alone.

"There is some soup leftover on the stove, do you want me to get you a bowl?" asked Amelia. She was feeling better than when she had gotten home. Amelia didn't let him answer when she got up and pour him a bowl of soup and took it over to him and handed him a spoon. "Thanks, by the way for the soup."

"No problem. I don't know what that couch is made of, but I slept really good." Link and Amelia finished eating and Amelia took some of the medicine that Link had brought her.

"I should probably head home so you can get some more sleep." Said Link while getting his coat from the couch.

"Thank you for everything Link, bringing me home, getting me food and medicine. I really appreciate it."

"I wanted to make sure that you were okay. So, it was nothing." Link and Amelia walked to the door when Link turned to face Amelia. He leaned towards her, but then he felt her push on his chest right when his lips almost touched hers.

"I really want to kiss you, but I don't want you to get sick because of me." Link opened his eyes and gave her a big smile.

"I'll take my chances." Link brought his hand up to her chin and tilted her face up and kissed her. He has been wanting to do that for days, and he wasn't going to let the opportunity just pass him by. He couldn't care less if he got sick as well, and if he did, maybe he can guilt her into taking care of him. A few moments later they separated, and Link opened the door, but when he got to the last step on the porch he turned around and told her, "We really should take a trip to Barbados soon, and get away from the stress."

Amelia smiled at him, her heart leaped in her chest and she felt like a teenage girl with butterflies in her stomach. "You just want to take me, so you can see me in a bikini."

"If that was the case I would just take you to a pool here in Seattle."

"Fair point." Amelia chuckled which made the back of her throat tickle which made her cough. "Thanks again for today Atticus. Have a good night."

"Goodnight, Amelia." Link waved and got in his car and drove off.

Amelia went up to her room and laid in bed thinking that this thing between her and Link could really go somewhere and that she wasn't going to let fear get in her way.


	2. Chapter 2

**I had planned to upload this since last week but my computer decided to stop working and I just got it fixed. I wasn't planning on continuing this story I originally wrote it as a one-shot, but then I felt like there was still more I could do with it so I decided to keep going. Where exactly this story is going I have absolutely no idea (LOL), but hopefully y'all like it. Side note, have y'all noticed that Link always knows where to go to get good food, first when he asked Amelia out at the beginning of the season he knew a good Italian restaurant, then the soup, pizza, donuts, and sushi burritos lol. Anyways, I will stop rambling now, I hope y'all like it and feedback is always welcome. :)**

Amelia had stayed at home for a few days and honestly, she was ready to go back to work. So, when she went a few days without a fever she knew she could finally go back to the hospital. The hospital could be stressful but honestly, she was going to lose it if she didn't get out of the house. The first warm days of spring were finally here, and Amelia knew it would be a good day back, well at least she hoped.

Amelia was standing by the surgical board when she felt someone stand close to her. She looked over to see Link next to her giving her his big smile, and she couldn't help but smile back.

"Welcome back"

"It's good to be back, I missed cutting into people."

"What, you didn't like having a few days off?"

"I would have enjoyed them if I wasn't sick, all I did was sleep it off."

"Well if you are up for it, I would really like to take you to lunch. I know this place that has some amazing burgers and fries."

"I don't know, I have a lot of work to catch up on."

"What if I bring them to the hospital, and we can eat in the cafeteria?"

"I…okay, yeah. Those better be some good fries."

"They are great fries. I'll see you in the cafeteria." With that Link was walking towards his patients' room. The moment that Link made the plan to bring him and Amelia lunch his day seemed to have slowed down. He went to check on two of his patients that were in post-op, and down to the emergency room for a patient that was brought in with a broken tibia. When Link was done with that patient he thought for sure it was close to lunchtime and that he would need to go get their food soon, but when he looked at the clock he saw that he still had an hour and a half before lunch.

An hour had gone by and Link was about to get ready to go get the burgers when he was paged to the ER for an incoming trauma. When Link walked into the room Dr. Hunt and Dr. Pierce were looking over the patient. He started to look over the patient and saw that there was a bone sticking out of his leg and he could tell that the pelvis was unstable. He was really concentrating on his job that he didn't notice when Amelia walked in. He looked over at the patients head and it looked bad, and he saw that Amelia started to evaluate the patient, watching her work really mesmerized him but then he heard Dr. Hunt clear his throat and he knew that he had been caught looking at Amelia. A minute later Amelia had declared the patient brain dead and now the others were looking to see if he was an organ donor. Link had just finished taking off his gloves when he heard her.

"How about we go and get the burgers and eat at the park?" asked Amelia. She needed some fresh air and some good company.

"Sure, I could really use some fresh air"

Amelia and Link were sitting at a table near a playground, where they were enjoying the sound of the kid's laughter, it helped them take their mind off of the fact that about fifteen minutes ago they had lost a patient. They sat in comfortable silence and ate, neither one of them feeling the need to break the silence right away, but then Amelia just couldn't take the silence and decided to break the ice.

"This is a really good burger and great fries. You know, I'm starting to wonder how you find these places with amazing food."

"I'm sorry but I can't reveal my secrets."

"You sure there is no way I can get you to talk?"

"I mean probably, but it would be totally inappropriate in a park." They both laugh. Amelia was laughing more lately than she had in a while, and she had Link to thank for that. They both finished with lunch and started to walk back to the hospital since it was only a few blocks away.

"So, does this count as our first date?" Link asked Amelia when they got to the emergency room entrance.

"I don't know, don't dates end with a kiss?" Amelia gave Link a flirty smile and got on her tiptoes and leaned halfway into him but waited for him to lean the other half. They smiled at each other and Link leaned in and their lips met in a sweet and tender kiss. Link wrapped his arms around Amelia, and she wrapped her arms around his neck. Both forgetting that they were in front of the hospital, but Amelia and Link didn't seem to care all that mattered was being in each other's arms. Neither one of them noticed that Owen had walked out of the ER and saw them kissing, by the time they pulled apart Owen had walked back into the hospital.

"You know, you are really good at that" Amelia tells Link and she looks up at him and gives him a big smile.

"I try my best." Link leaned down and gave Amelia one last kiss before they both walked into the hospital.

Both Link and Amelia got back into work and went their separate ways, Link was called into a consult in the ER and Amelia went up to the surgical floor to prep for a surgery that she had scheduled. Link was just finished updating the patient's chart in the nurse's station when Owen came up to him.

"Can I help you?" Link asked.

"What are you up to?" Owen asked, his voice like thunder.

"What are you talking about?"

"You and Amelia." There was a silence and Link realized that Owen must have sensed that he and Amelia were getting closer. Link knew that he had to keep his cool and not let this get out of hand.

"Honestly Dr. Hunt, I don't think that is any of your business." Link knew that Owen wasn't being malicious, and even if he and Amelia were no longer together Owen still cared for Amelia. There is history there and Link thought it was best to leave it at that and he gave Owen one last look and walked away.

It was now the end of the day and Amelia was getting ready to go home after a long day. It felt good to be back after a few days of being away. She missed helping people and her colleagues, but Amelia had to admit that she missed Link the most. Spending time with him and talking to him was the highlight of her day, and she knew that this thing they had, whatever it was, wasn't just about sex. She really liked him, but she wasn't about to jump into something new right away, especially since she just got out of a relationship with someone that she hoped would be her great love. Amelia was walking out of the hospital when someone called out her name, when she turned around she saw Owen walking towards her.

"Can we talk?"


	3. Chapter 3

**I swear I have not forgotten about this story, life has just been a bit all over the place and also I am trying to figure out what I am doing with this story. Hopefully, y'all like this chapter and I swear the next update won't take so long. (:**

Amelia didn't know if she wanted to be having a conversation with Owen after a long day at work, but she figured it was now or never. "What's up?"

Owen didn't know how to bring up the topic of her dating life, did he even have a right to ask? They had gone their separate ways, and the only thing they have spoken about since that day with the lawyer when drawing up Leo's adoption papers was, well, Leo. So, he thought that the best way to approach this conversation was to just get it over with, "What's up with you and Link?"

"Excuse me?"

"Is it serious, are you two together?"

"Owen, that is none of your business, who I decide to be involved with is not your concern."

"I know, your right, but I just wanted to know because if you two are going to be seeing each other he is going to be around Leo."

"Wait, wow, you are getting way ahead of yourself. Link and I are just getting to know each other, it's not like we are going to run off and get married next week." Amelia knew that Owen had a right to know who was going to be around his kid, but she also knew that Owen was just using that as an excuse to see if he can get more information out of her. However, there wasn't any more information to give, she was still getting to know Link plus she thought that even if there was more to say Owen had no right to have an opinion. "Owen, you are no longer involved in my life choices because you are no longer a part of them, I have to move on with my life and find myself. I will be there when you need me to take care of Leo, but my love life is off-limits."

"Okay," Owen responded, he didn't really know what else to say, he knew that she was right, that they were now on different paths. "I didn't mean to overstep"

"Goodnight Owen, I'll see you around."

**Time Jump (4 months later)**

Amelia was just finished with surgery and was updating her patients' chart when she sensed him next to her. There was no need to look over, she knew his presence. She couldn't help but smile and look up at him, he was smiling at her and she couldn't help the butterflies that she felt.

"How is work going?" Link asked; Amelia liked how he would ask her about her day and would listen to her.

"It's been good, nothing too crazy, what about you?"

"I've had a pretty slow day, I actually got a call from my old boss with the Mariners, he asked if I could check on a player they were thinking of adding to the roster but was having issues with his right knee, and in exchange he would get me some free tickets to their next home game."

"That's cool, when do you have to go check on the player?"

"Tomorrow afternoon. The next home game is on Saturday and I was wondering if…if maybe you would like to go with me?" Link and Amelia have had many great dates, but Amelia wasn't really into sports, but if it meant getting to spend some time with Link outside of work, she wouldn't mind going to a baseball game.

"Sure, I mean I don't really follow sports, but I would love to go."

"Great, the game starts at three, so I'll pick you at about one-thirty. There is a lot of traffic when there are games."

Amelia was really looking forward to this date, it was something new and she knew that Link loved baseball so she couldn't wait to see him in that environment. Amelia was getting to know Link a lot better and the more she learned about him the more she felt herself falling for him. A part of her was scared, but another part was excited to get to spend time with Link. Amelia knew that these next two days were going to pass slowly because days seemed to slow down as soon as plans were made. Amelia's phone went off with a 9-1-1 to the pit she turned to Link and gave him a smile, "Sorry, I have to go, but I'll talk to you later." Amelia wasn't much for PDA, but she couldn't help herself, she got up on her tiptoes and gave Link a quick kiss on the lips before running off to the stairs to get to the pit faster.

Amelia was just finishing with her patient in the ER and telling the intern to make sure to page her as soon as the head CT was done when Owen came up to her.

"Hey, can I ask you a favor?" Owen asked

"Sure, what's up?"

"Can you take care of Leo this weekend, it's been hectic with Allison waking up every two to three hours and she wakes Leo up so he's been grumpy, and he could use a break and I know that Leo misses you." Amelia knew that Owen would need help with Leo, and she loved spending time with him, but she had plans.

"Can I let you know at the end of the day? I sort of had plans with Link." Amelia wanted to have Leo this weekend, but she also wanted to spend time with Link. Amelia was paged that the labs on one of her patients from earlier that day were done, so she left the ER and went to go check the labs.

It was the end of the day and Amelia was finally done for the day, but now she needed to talk to Link about how she wouldn't be able to go on Saturday, she spent the rest of the day thinking about what she should do, and at the end she knew that Leo missed her and she missed him so to have him for the weekend would be amazing. Amelia was returning the tablet that she was using when she saw Link and she knew she had to cancel her plans. "Hey, so…I have to tell you something."

"What's up?" Link gave her a smile.

"I'm going to have to cancel on Saturday, Owen asked if I could take Leo this weekend, and I haven't seen him in almost two weeks, and I really miss him. I'm sorry." Amelia felt really bad, she knew Link was looking forward to this date and so was she, but they will just have to go another time.

"We can take him with us." Link didn't mind taking Leo to the game, he thought it might be fun. Link knows that Leo is important to Amelia and that it is important to her to spend time with him, and he liked spending time with Leo also. He hasn't spent much time with him but the times that he did were fun and Link thought that he was a sweet kid.

"Are you sure? He's going to want to run all over the place and I'm going to be distracted making sure he doesn't hurt himself."

"I'll be there, we can both look after him, it will be fun." Link was giving her the smile that she could not say no to, and maybe he's right, it could be fun to take Leo to a baseball game.

"If you are sure, and you don't mind I would be love to take Leo with us to the game." Amelia's feelings for Link had grown these past couple months, but at this moment she felt herself fall a little more for Link. Was she ready to say she was in love with him? No, because she learned from her last relationship not to rush into things, right now Amelia and Link were getting to know each other. Amelia learned that Link is an incredible guitar player, and she really liked to see him while he played, it brought a smile to her face and Link learned about Amelia's father's death and how she and Derek were there. Link knew it meant a lot to her to be able to open up about her past so when she did, he appreciated her letting him into her life little by little.

Amelia was sitting on her bed waiting for Owen to pick up the phone, she was a bit nervous because she didn't know how he would react to her plan to take Leo to a baseball game with Link, she really hoped it won't be a problem.

"Hello," Owen answered a bit flustered and she could hear Leo rambling in the background.

"Hey, how's Leo?"

"He's good, wide awake, but good."

"I just wanted to let you know that I can take Leo this weekend if you still need me to."

"Yeah, I would really appreciate it."

"I also wanted to ask you if it's okay that I take him to a baseball game? Link got tickets and I think it would be fun for Leo." There was a long pause on the other line and Amelia was dreading that Owen would say no and that she wouldn't get to see Leo.

"Ummm, sure. I am sure he will love it and will have a good time."

"Thank you, I'll make sure to get plenty of pictures."

"Please do" a baby's crying can be heard in the background, "I have to go, Allison just woke up."

"Okay, bye."

"Bye"

Amelia was expecting a lot more arguing and was grateful that there wasn't any. She was really looking forward to this weekend and spending time with Link and Leo. Things are looking up in Amelia's life right now, she is smiling more, and laughing more, and she had Link to thank for that. She had opened up to him about some things from her past, but she was scared that if she told him more and more that she would eventually scare him off. It took her a lot of courage to talk about her dad and she knew that it would take even more to talk about Ryan, and it would take _**all**_ her courage to talk about Christopher. She knew it would take time, but she also knew that she wanted to have these conversations with Link because she wanted him to get to know her more. She also wanted him to open up to her to get to know the important things about him, and also the little things. Amelia realized that she wasn't scared about a future with Link, she was looking forward to it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Grey's comes back next week YAY! I hope y'all enjoy the chapter, feedback is always welcome. 😊**

It was finally Saturday and Amelia had picked up Leo from daycare yesterday so she could be with him all weekend. She had put one of the cribs that Meredith had in storage in her room and Amelia woke up to Leo babbling with his favorite stuffed animal.

"Hi sweet boy, did you sleep well?" Amelia got out of bed and picked Leo up. He gave her his big smile and Amelia couldn't be happier. After brushing her teeth and Leo's, they made their way downstairs to the kitchen where Meredith, Maggie, and the kids were having breakfast. She sat Leo down in a high chair and gave him some Cheerios, while she went and got some cereal for herself.

"So, are you ready for today?" Asked Maggie who was drinking a cup of coffee.

"Yeah, it's not like it's our first date."

"I know that I was asking if you are ready to be chasing down Leo all day?" Maggie chuckled. Amelia was a bit concerned about Leo, she didn't want him to get hurt or lost. "I'm sure he will be just fine Amelia, he is such a sweetheart plus you'll have Link there."

"Yeah, I hope he likes it. I know he is too young to understand, but I hope he enjoys himself."

"Kids like anything new and exciting," Meredith said. "I'm sure he will have a great time."

"Yeah…hey can I leave him with you guys while I take a quick shower?"

"Sure, we've got him." Answered Meredith.

Amelia was just finishing getting Leo ready when her phone rang, it was Link.

"Hey."

"I am about a block away, I hope you and the little guy are ready."

"Yup, we are ready to be taken out to the ball game."

"Great, I'll see you in a bit."

Amelia had gotten a cute little Mariners hat for Leo, she put it on and took a few pictures, he couldn't be any cuter. Amelia heard the doorbell and then Meredith calling her. "You ready to go, Leo, let's go say hi to Link."

Amelia made her way downstairs, Link was standing in the entryway he had on some dark blue jeans, a Mariner's jersey, and a Mariners hat that was just like Leo's. "Hey." Amelia went up to him and they shared a sweet kiss.

"Hey, are you ready to go?"

"Yeah, let me just get my backpack with Leo's stuff. Did you want to take my car or put his car seat in your car?"

"Whatever you think is best." We ended up putting it in his car because my car didn't have that much gas. On the drive to the park Leo was talking away in his baby language, but Link was replying to him which only made him talk even more. We got stuck in traffic for about thirty minutes, but traffic didn't really seem to bother Link he was just humming along to the music and talking to Leo. When we made it to T-Mobile Park where the Mariners played it took about ten minutes to find a decent parking spot.

They were making their way down to their seats, Link had the backpack while Amelia was carrying Leo, who was looking all over the place taking in his new surroundings. They finally made it to their seats and Amelia noticed that they were great seats, they were behind home plate on the fourth row. They were on the edge of the row which she was grateful for just in case she needed to go change Leo she wouldn't have to step over people; Link let her go first and he sat on the edge of the row and Amelia had Leo on her lap while her backpack was on what was supposed to be Leo's seat.

"Are you hungry or thirsty?" Link asked, "I can go get us something, a soda some nachos a hot dog. Leo, you want anything buddy?" Leo was just looking at Link with a curious look.

"Some nachos sound good."

"Anything to drink?"

"Just some water is fine."

"Okay, I'll be right back."

Leo has been surprisingly calm, just looking around and clapping his hands when the mascot, which is a moose apparently, would show up on the big screen. Link came back with some nachos, a bottle of sparkling water, a soda, and two bags of apple slices. Link put our drinks in the cupholders and handed me my nachos, he opened one of the bags of apple slices and gave a slice to Leo who happily took it and soon wanted another one.

"So, who are the Mariners playing?" asked Amelia.

"The Detroit Tigers, so there is a good chance that the Mariners win today."

"What do you think Leo, are the Mariners going to win this game?" Leo looked at Amelia and gave her a big smile and clapped his hands. "I think that's a yes." Both Link and Amelia laugh and clap with Leo.

The game was now at the bottom of the fifth inning and Leo had tired himself out a bit after running in their row which didn't have many people. Link had his arm on the back of Amelia's chair, and she was leaning into him. Leo was on Amelia's lap and he was playing peek-a-boo with Link, who gave Leo a different silly face every time he turned to him. Leo leaned towards Link signaling that he wanted to go with him, Link took him, and he started talking to Leo about the game as if Leo was understanding what he was talking about. Amelia took out her phone and took a few pictures of both of them and also took a few selfies of her with the boys, and she also asked an older lady that was sitting in front of them if she could take a picture of the three of them. Fifteen minutes later Leo was asleep on Link's lap despite the loud music and cheering in the ballpark.

"You know, I kind of miss your old hair." Amelia teased Link, she remembered the first time he asked her out and how he had longer hair, and she did find him really hot, but he was still hot with his shorter hair, I mean Kathleen even said so herself.

"Should I grow it out again?" Link gave her a smirk.

"I don't know, I've gotten used to it shorter." Amelia reached up and ran her hand through his hair and rested her hand on his cheek. Link carefully, so he wouldn't wake Leo up, leaned towards her and kissed her it was short since they were in public, but it was sweet, and it had Amelia smiling from ear to ear.

The Mariners ended up winning the game eight to one, Leo was awake by the end of the game and was clapping with Link as they both cheered the teams win. It took them a while to get out of the ballpark with the crowd, but they eventually made it to Link's car, and they decided to go get something to eat. They ended up at a family restaurant that wasn't too far from Meredith's house, and fortunately, they didn't have to wait too long to be seated.

The food was great, the conversation was even better, and Leo really liked the chicken nuggets and fries that Amelia had ordered for him. Amelia had gotten a text from Owen while they were eating, who was just checking to see if Leo was okay and if he hadn't been too much of a handful at the game. Amelia told him that he was fine and had a great time at the game, and she sent him one of the pictures that she had taken of him with his baseball hat. She then looked at the photos of the three of them and found one she really liked and made it the wallpaper of her lock screen and made one of just Leo the wallpaper of her home screen.

It was about to be eight o'clock when they finished with dinner and Link asked Amelia if she wanted something for dessert.

"We have ice cream at the house, we can eat some ice cream and watch a movie." Amelia wasn't ready to say goodnight to Link, so she was hoping that he might feel the same way and join them.

"Sure, you don't think Meredith will mind?"

"Nah, she's probably at Andrew's place because the kids had a sleepover with the neighbor two houses down, and Maggie is either at the hospital or with Jackson."

"I just have one very important question?" Link had a very serious look on his face. "What flavor ice cream do you have?"

Amelia laughs and gives Link a light shove, "We have chocolate, mint chocolate chip, and cookie dough."

"Alright, you've convinced me."

Link was pretending to run after Leo in the front porch while Amelia opened the front door. The three of them made their way inside and Leo walked over to the pile of toys that were in the living room. "Do you want a cone or in a bowl?" Amelia called out to Link on her way to the kitchen.

"A bowl is fine." Amelia could hear Leo laughing and Link making different voices and him talking about how Captain America needed his shield.

Amelia was busy getting the ice cream and bowls out that she didn't notice Link walk into the kitchen with Leo. When she turned around and saw them, she screamed, Link was trying to hold in his laugh while Leo just started yelling back at Amelia.

"I'm sorry, I just thought you might need some help I didn't mean to scare you." Link let out a small laugh.

"You should make some kind of sound when you walk Link!"

"Sorry, so do you need some help?"

"No, I've got it." Amelia finally got her heart to slow down after the scare she just had. "So, what will it be? Chocolate? Mint? Cookie Dough? Or a little of each?"

"I'll take some chocolate. Are you sure I can't help with something?"

"If you want you and Leo can pick a movie and put it on while I finish here." Amelia gave him a smile which Link returned.

Link with Leo right behind him go into the living room to pick out the movie. Link decided to go for a kid's movie since Leo would be watching as well. He ended up putting Finding Dory since it was one of the first ones that caught his eye when he was looking through the movies. Amelia came into the living room right when Link finished putting the disc in the DVD player and was turning on the TV. Amelia gave him his bowl of ice cream and Link gave her the remote so she could start the movie. Leo was sitting on Amelia's lap watching the movie and eating some of her ice cream. Leo absolutely loves this movie so he was somewhat entertained as much as a toddler could be. After thirty minutes Leo got bored and with the ice cream all gone, he decided to go play with the toys again. Link put his arm around Amelia, and she put her feet up on the couch and rested her head on Link's shoulder.

The movie was more than halfway done when Amelia noticed that Leo was yawning and rubbing his eyes, she looked over at the clock and she noticed that is was almost ten-thirty. She looked over at Link and she saw that he was asleep, she really didn't want him to go. Amelia went upstairs with Leo and changed him into his pajamas and put him down on the crib and turned on a small light that she had for him because he didn't like to sleep in complete darkness. She went downstairs to go wake up Link, so she sat next to him and nudged him.

"Link. Wake Uuuppp." Amelia shook Link's leg hoping that would wake him. Link stirred and opened his eyes. He sat up and stretched and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. "Why don't you stay here tonight? Your groggy and it's late and I'll worry about you driving home like that."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, come on let's go upstairs."

Amelia takes Link's hand and they both walk up the stairs. Link strips down to his boxers while Amelia goes to the bathroom to get ready for bed. When Amelia gets back to her room she looks over to Leo and sees that he is asleep, then looks over to Link and sees that he is laying in her bed his eyelids droopy. Amelia slips into bed and lays her head on Link's chest, hearing the steady rhythm of his heartbeat made her sleepy. Link wrapped his arm around Amelia and started to massage Amelia's head. Link looked down at Amelia and he leaned down and kissed her, today had been a perfect day for both of them and Amelia loved seeing Link with Leo. Amelia looked up at Link and saw that he had fallen asleep, looking at him so relaxed and at peace put a smile on her face. She snuggled closer to him and with the help of his heartbeat, she fell asleep.


End file.
